Love Is A Very Simple Thing
by Celeste Wilkens
Summary: Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall fall in love.


Love Is A Very Simple Thing- With Corrections 

You know how the books only focus on Harry and Ron and Hermione? Well, I wrote a story about what might have happened with Proffesor McGonagall and Professor Lupin and J.K. just didn't include it in her book. Also, I am well informed of their age difference. Let's pretend that Minerva took a potion to make her twenty/thirty years younger, so that she is Remus' age. 

Minerva McGonagall. A firm and no-nonsence proffessor. A witch. A woman with black hair that was now speckled with gray. That was who Minerva McGonagall was to her students, co-workers, boss and aquantences. But to Remus Lupin, she was a love. 

Remus had always had a crush on her. She was very nice to him, and she was pals with Lily when they went to Hogwarts themselves. Lily and James had been dating for as long as he could remember, and they were serious about each other. Sirius and himself would go to the dances and partys for fifth, sixth, and seventh years only for the food and to tease games about slow dancing with Lily. Remus didn't know if Sirius had a crush on anyone. Remus had a crush on Minerva. He didn't tell her, since he was shy about asking her to go to a dance or something. He also didn't tell James, Sirius or Peter (now he was glad that he didn't tell Peter; that little rat-not exagerating here- would have probably told her) He did wish he had told James or Sirius. James had known. The last time he had seen James, he(James) had said that Minerva wasn't dating with anyone. That was James' way of saying he knew. 

Now Remus had the job at Hogwarts. He knew Minerva worked there, but he figured that she was busy with someone else. Rumor had it that she and Snape had hit it off. If the rumor was true, and they were happy, Remus did not want to destroy it. 

As soon as the train pulled in, Remus got off and went to Dumbledoore to tell him about Harry's incident with the dementor. Dumbledoore was pleased with him. Remus enjoyed the feast and then went off to his office where he packed away his belongings from his suitcase. They were normal, even for a werewolf. He heard the door open. He turned around and saw Minerva. She smiled as she closed the door and said, "Hi, Remus." 

Remus blushed. "Oh, hi, Minerva. Do you need something?" he asked. 

"No, I just wanted to thank you for helping the Potter boy tonight." 

"Oh, it was nothing. I was friends with his father, you know," Remus said. 

"Yes, I know. Lily and I were friends. I remember her every time I see that boy. He's ,in some ways, my only link to her." 

"I know. Those eyes of hers. And James' hair," Remus said. Then he relaized that his guest was standing. "Oh, sit down. Do you want some tea?" he asked. 

"Oh, no, thank you. I better be going," Minerva said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He moved suddenly, and her lips ended up on his. He was startled, but Minerva didn't pull away. She kissed him for a second before she stepped away. 

"I suppose those rumors about Snape and yourself are fake?" Remus said. 

"Oh, no! Snape is so hollow. I doubt he has a heart in his body, " Minerva said. 

"I've always had a crush on you, " Remus said quietly, hiding his face. 

"Well, I'm here and we will be with each other the whole year," Minerva said. 

"Yeah. Goodnight," Remus said as he kissed her cheek. She moved his head so that he kissed her lips and then she whispered, "Goodnight." 

Remus watched her leave and then smiled. He was in love! 

~ 

Minerva made her way through the hall and back to her dorm room. She was in love! Now she finally knew that Remus had feelings for her. She had carried a crush on him in her heart for so many years. And he liked her! She skipped as she walked back to her tower, bumping into Pansy the pug girl on her way back. "Hey, watch it!" Paansey yelled. Minerva got back to her room, where she flopped on to hr bed and sighed. 

~ 

The next morning, Remus woke up early and smiled as he walked out of his room and into his office. Minerva opened the door, and said, "I brought us some breakfast, the Daily Prophet and your mail." 

Remus smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Minerva," as he picked up his mail. 

Minerva smiled and picked up a blueberry muffin. She looked at the paper and then across at Remus. "I'm going into Hogsmeade today, after classes. Do you want to come?" she asked him. In her mind she prayed Please, please, please! 

Remus nodded at her and said, "With the dementors, I'm not letting you go out there." 

Minerva said, "Oh, good. Well, I better go to class. I need to set up the eggs we are turning into bird's nests." She leaned over and kissed him. "See you later, dear," she whispered to him as she left. 

He picked up the paper and saw Sirius' face staring out at him. He looked at the hollow cheek bones and wished he was inicent. He wished with all his heart that the man looking out at him was inicent. 

~ 

Remus waited for Minerva at the entrance hall, where he sat in the comfiest armchair, reading a book on spells to kill filigorms, a type of vampire-cross-mummy creature. Minerva had said that she might be late, and she was right. 

Minerva walked into the hall. She saw Remus sitting there and spoke, "Sibyll says Potter will be the one to dye this year. I can't believe it. She must stay up at night writing out lists of things to tell people to scare them half to death." She took her hat off to pat down her hair. She then put the hat back on and smiled at him. 

Remus took her hands and lead her out of the castle. The demetors stared at them for a moment before the two walked down the path to Hogsmeade. "What do you need from here?" he asked Minerva. 

"Oh, just some herbs and spell solutions to cast some things. I also want to get a bag of sweets from Honeydukes to give to the children when they get answers right. Which type do you think I should get?" she said. 

"Well, I think the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are the best. I suppose you could sort them out and give the really mad ones, like rotten cheese and spinach to Malfoy and his goons when they get in trouble." 

"I can picture them gagging on it. Excellent suggestion!" 

They walked into Hogsmeade, where they went to Honeydukes and then Pinky's Potions. Minerva then deceided to go to Milrerd's for a mud mask. "Remus, dear, I don't think you will enjoy yourself there. Why don't you go somewhere without me and meet me back here in a half an hour?" she asked him. 

"Yes, I can think of one place to go," Remus said, giving her a kiss on her forehead before he walked out and on to the streets of Hogsmeade. 

He headed over to the small pawn shop on the edge of town. A man named Pele ran it, and they had a nice selection of jewelry for cheap. He entered the shop, where Pele greeted him. "What can I get for you today?" he asked. 

"A ring," Remus answered. 

"Wedding, engagement or promise. Or do you want something magical, like a ring that forecats the future," Pele asked. 

Remus remembered how Minerva felt about forecasting the future, so that was out of the question. He also hadn't asked her to marry him yet, so the wedding ring was out of the picture. An engagement ring seemed to be rushing things, so that to was gone. "A promise ring." Remus said. 

Pele lifted a box of rings on to the counter. "Who is it for and I will tell you her size?" he asked. 

"Minerva McGonagall," Remus said. 

Pele nodded and a bunch of rings floated out of the box and onto the counter. "These will fit her," Pele said. 

Remus said, "Thank you," as he began to look through the rings. Some were missing stones, others were cracked, and one had the name "Olifia" engraved into it. Of the eleven original rings, only five remained. 

Pele spoke. "The one with the dragon in the center is 15. The one with the blue gem in the center is 8. The one with the cat with the blinking eyes is 10. The one with the little clock in the center and the one with the pixie in the middle are each 20. Help yourself," he said. 

Remus looked at the rings again before deceiding on the cat. He gave Pele enough to cover the cost before he left the shop with his ring in a little bag. He entered Milrerds and saw Minerva waiting for him. 

"I got you something," he whispered. He handed her the bag. She opened it and smiled as she put the ring on. 

"Thank you, Remus." 

They walked back to Hogwarts, where he walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight. 

The next few weeks went like this. They would have breakfast with each other and then they would go to their classes. At night, they would go to one of their bedrooms, where they would talk and laugh about the days events. 

Halloween came, and Remus went to the Shrieking Sack. He missed out on the parties, and came out after a few days to find a very grochy Minerva. 

"Snape is such a jerk. He is trying to get me to date him," Minerva said. 

"Oh. You don't want to, do you?" Remus asked. 

"Of course not, you goose! I love you too much. I wear this ring, don't I?" she asked him. 

"You better!" Remus said as he picked her up and thrilled her around the room. She got too dizzy and finally dropped onto the bed. He kissed her goodnight and left to go to his own room. 

The months passed, and finally December came. Remus got discouraged, since the full moon was the day of Christmas. 

"I'm going to be a werewolf for Christmas. Well, actually the day before Christmas, but I still will be in the Shrieking Shack for Christmas Day," Remus said to her. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. Is it really that day?" Minrva asked him. 

"Yes," he said. 

On Christmas Eve, he went to his tree, and she missed him. 

He came back the day after Christmas, and they had their own party. They went to a chapel in Hogsmeade and got married. This was a secret wedding, and no one knew that they got married. 

Minerva became pregnant in April. She deceided that she would wait to tell Remus until the end of the school year. She figured it would be a nice surprise for him. 

The school year went by in a blur. Finally, the incident with Sirius happened. (I AM NOT GOING TO TELL WHAT HAPPENED, SO THAT I DON'T RUIN IT FOR PEOPLE WHO DIN'T FINISH BOOK THREE YET!) 

Minerva waited and waited for him to come out of the forest. He never did. In July, his body was found outside the forest. He was dead. Minerva told everyone about their wedding. She told Dumbledoore that she was pregnant. She deceided to leave Hogwarts, and go to live in Hogsmeade. The baby was born in Febuary. It was a little girl, and she named her Remusila, after her deceased father. 

Sirius Black was proven inicent. She went to visit him in London. He told her about how her husband had tried to prove him inicent. She told him about her love for Remus. Sirius listened. Minerva asked him if he would stay with her to help her raise Remusila. He agreed and they lived together as roomates, until they married the year that Remusila turned eleven. They had a son, James Remus Black. 

And they all lived happily after. Minerva always loved Remus, but she fell in love with Sirius, and loved them both equaly in her heart. 

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters except for Remusila and James Remus. I do not own any of the places mentioned except for the pawn shop and Mildreds. I can be reached at sabrinawilkens@girlslife.com. Please email me with suggestions for improvements. 


End file.
